Maybe, Kinda, Sorta, Possibly, Love Him
by sleep on stars
Summary: She made a promise to herself that she would never fall in love. But, instead hearts are stolen, drama unravels and promises are broken. Massington xoxo
1. I Wish

****

Okay so this is my version of a Clique story. It's different...that's for sure. Massie, Dylan, and Alicia are the main characters. There is no TPC. But, still all the characters are in here. Please read it and just tell me what you think. :)

* * *

The Block's Residence  
Massie's Room  
7:34 A.M.

Massie Block stood before her full length mirror in her bedroom. 'What to wear' was the only thought buzzing through her mind. Massie was the most popular girl at 'Duke Academy' Her blue eyes popped out with the slightest touch of mascara and her long, silky brunette hair fell loosely onto her back. Her best friend Alicia told her she would kill to have her naturally tan skin. Alicia always hated going into those tanning salons where the old ladies sitting behind the counter stared at you while you waited to pay. Massie always laughed at Alicia's humor. Massie decided on putting her hair into two loose braids and wearing her 'Free People', pink and navy, Sport Stripe Racerback with her Abercrombie jean capris. It was Spring time and she was ready to show off her new wardrobe. Massie quickly applied some mascara and slipped on her pink flip flops and skipped down the stairs. "Morning Mom" Massie smiled. "Morning Darling" Kendra responded while walking out the door to start her morning jog. Massie checked her 'Coach' watch to find it already 7:45 and school started at 8:10. 'Better be off' she thought to herself. Massie grabbed a granola bar and walked out the front door into her long drive way. "Ready Ms. Block?" Isaac, the family driver, asked. "Actually" I'm covered today Drew, thanks anyways" Massie hopped onto her light purple vespa and was off.

xoxo

Duke Acadamy  
Dylan & Massie's Lockers  
8:01 A.M.

"Ughh" Dylan groaned. "What is it now?" Alicia asked clearly annoyed. "My stupid locker won't open" Dylan whined, clearly not catching onto Alicia's annoyance. "Here let me try" Plovert, who was, Derrick the most popular boy in school's, best friend insisted. Dylan smiled at his kind gesture, "thanks Plov!" Plovert banged on the locker three times then spun around, just the show off, and hit the locker one last time before it opened. "You know one of these days I'm gonna find out how you do that" Dylan giggled while grabbing her algebra notebook out of her locker. "And one of these days I'm gonna find out why you are obsessed with Adam Brody" Plovert laughed while looking at the collage Dylan had in her locker. "Oh shut up" Dylan smiled while playfully pushing Plovert. Alicia began to make gagging noises. "Hey guys" Massie cut in. "MASSIE!!" Alicia screamed. Students close by turned to look at who was making all the noise. "Jeez Leesh, can you be any louder?" Massie joked. "Sorry it's just I was getting super impatient and these two lovebirds were my only entertainment" Alicia sighed. "HEY!" Plovert and Dylan yelled at the same time. "We are not-" Dylan started, "lovebirds" Plovert finished. "Already finishing each other's sentences," Alicia tisked, "next thing you know they're gonna be married and having kids before 8th grade." The two turned red at her comment and Massie had to bite her lip to contain herself from laughing, but that was no use because soon enough Alicia and Massie were holding onto each other to keep their balance from laughing so hard.

_RING  
RING_

There were groups of moans and the occasional "i hate mondays" all through out the hallway. Plovert ran off to study hall and the three girls took their time heading to gym. After all soccer season had just started and that meant an extra 5 minutes of getting to class. "Guys.." Massie said fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Yeah?" Dylan and Alicia asked pulling them out of their conversation. "Do you.." Massie hesitated "do you think Derrick's cute?" Massie asked while finally looking up at the two girls. "Two words: La duh" Dylan said. "Why do you ask?" Alicia asked suspiciously, "hmmm is it possible that ms. love is for losers is getting a crush?" "No I was just asking, I mean I can think boys are cute right? I mean..it's not like it's a crime or anything!" Massie blushed. However, if thinking a boy was cute was a crime then Massie was in trouble over her head because Derrick Harrington was gor-ge-ous! His shaggy dirty blonde hair always fell perfectly over his eyelashes and his brown chocolate eyes should be illegal. Playing soccer helped a lot too. His muscles were...let's just say: to die for. Just thinking about him gave Massie this tingly feeling in her stomach. But, she would never admit that to her friends because a while ago she made a promise to them and herself that she would never fall in love, seeing as her older sister, Payton, always had her heart broken...and Massie intended on keeping that promise.

xoxo

Duke Academy  
Science  
11:11 A.M.

'Make a wish' Massie thought to herself while closing her eyes. When she opened them she caught Derrick Harrington staring at her from across the room. She smiled at him and gave him a quick wave before turning back to the textbook in front of her. "I saw that" Claire, her lab partner said. "What are you talking about?" Massie asked, pretending to not know what she meant. "Oh don't play dumb with me," Claire smiled, "I totally see the chemistry between you too" "I think you need to pay attention to your classes Kuh-laire because this is science NOT chemistry!" Massie giggled. Claire just rolled her eyes and went back to taking notes. 'soo this is love' Claire hummed quietly. Massie kicked Claire in the shin. "OW!" Claire screached. "Is there a problem ladies?" Mr. Humphrey asked taking his attention off the chalkboard and directing it towards the two girls. "No, not at all" Claire said while holding her shin. "Hmphh" was the noise Mr. Humphrey made while turning his back to the two girls.

xoxo

Duke Acadamy  
Lunch Tables Outdoors  
1:24 P.M.

Massie swung her navy 'Prada' bag over her shoulder while walking towards the sushi stand. She got into line right behind McKenzie Wallace, the girl she calls a EW "Funny seeing you hear" came a voice from behind her. She turned around suprised to see that it was the boy who owned those gor-ge-ous brown chocolate eyes. "Well it IS lunch time and this IS a sushi stand which contains food which you usually eat AT lunch time so I'm not sure why you would be suprised" Massie said with her best 'flirting' voice. Derrick just smiled at her. "You always know what to say..don't you?" he asked. "One of my specialties" she giggled. He smiled that toothy smile that she loved so much- wait what was she thinking? she can't like him! NO..it was NOT allowed. "Next" came the voice of the cashier. 'thank you' Massie thought to herself while looking up at the sky. "What are you looking at?" Derrick asked. "Oh umm nothing" Massie blushed out of emberessment. "Next!" the cashier said raising his voice. "Whoops looks like thats me" Massie said. "Yeah looks like it you" Derrick said looking directly at her. Massie didn't know if he meant next in line or if he was implying that it was her in front of him. Hmm? she thought. However, those thoughts were cut off by the cashier finally screaming "NEXT!!"

xoxo

The Block's Residence  
Massie's Room  
6:14 P.M.

"What do you mean broc-co-lli?" Massie asked Alicia who was on the other line. "I don't know!" Alicia shouted, "my laundry has just been coming back smelling like broccolli lately!" she sighed. "Ya mhmm cause that's not weird at all" Massie laughed. "Shut up.." Alicia paused, "GASP! ehmagawd remember how we used to pretend we were detectives when we were little?" Alicia asked. "Yeah..your point?" Massie asked wanting to know where she was going with this. "Well I think this is a case for..THE DOUBLE D'S!" Alicia exclaimed. "Ohh no way..the Diva Detectives retired a LONG time ago" Massie ordered.

DING

**DHROXURSOX12**: NEXT!

Massie looked at her computer screen to see a message from Derrick up. "What was that?" Alicia asked. "Oh umm that was the oven..which means..dinners done! yeah! umm gotta go. see you tomorrow lovey" Massie hung up before Alicia could argue. She sat down in front of her computer and began typing.

**lOoKbUtDoNtToUcH**: ohh ha ha..u are soooo funny

**DHROXURSOX12**: arent i?

**lOoKbUtDoNtToUcH**: soo whats up?

**DHROXURSOX12**: uh actually i was wondering..

**lOoKbUtDoNtToUcH**: ohmygosh C don't hurt urself!

**DHROXURSOX12**: shut up! lol. actually i was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies friday

**DHROXURSOX12**: other ppl would be there of course

**DHROXURSOX12**: so we wouldnt be alone

**DHROXURSOX12**: dont worry

**lOoKbUtDoNtToUcH**: whoa there slow down! from what i see ur the one worrying

**lOoKbUtDoNtToUcH**: well i dont see why not?

**DHROXURSOX12**: cool! ill tell u the deets at school

Massie couldnt help but smile, she was finally going on a date with- WAIT! did she just agree to a date!? 'oh no this is not good! I can't go on a date with him!' she thought to herself.

xoxo

* * *

**Review. Comment. PLEASE!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	2. Wait A Minute

DUKE ACADEMY

Derrick & Josh's Locker

7:51 A.M.

"Wait wait wait!" Josh shouted slamming his locker door shut,"YOU'RE going on a date with Massie Block? THE Massie Block!?" "Yup" was all that Derrick said, "she's cute and nice and stuff" Derrick blushed. "You don't understand dude!" Josh argued, "I've been trying to get a date with that girl my entire life!" Josh wasn't UGLY it was just that he wasn't gorgeous like Derrick. He had short, spiked brown hair, tan skin, and a Spanish background. The girls thought he was cute, but not anywhere near as "cute" as Derrick was. Josh leaned back into his locker while a couple of girls passed waving and giggling at Derrick. He waved back. "How do you do it man?" Josh asked, "I mean..it's just not fair" he sighed. "Some were just born with it" Derrick said while walking off towards Massie's locker.

xoxo

DUKE ACADEMY

Massie's Locker

7:53 A.M.

Massie had thrown her hair up into a messy bun, which caused pieces of hair to fall in her face. She was wearing a Cherry Blossom Dress over some True Religion jeans and red pumps. "Wow you look great today!" Dylan complemented Massie on her outfit. "Thanks Dyl, but I would much rather be wearing your outfit" Massie said pointing to Dylan's Patched Paisley Babydoll shirt and Rigid Flare Denim jeans. They both laughed. "Hey M" Derrick said walking over to the two girls. "Hey D" Massie waved. Josh just scowled. "Umm is there something wrong Josh?" Dylan asked."No" Josh huffed. "Perf! Then can you help me find Plovert? My locker's stuck again" Dylan asked. Before Josh could answer, Dylan was already pulling him down the hallway. Massie glanced down the hallway hoping someone she was friends with would pass by. "So Mass" Derrick started. 'Oh no' Massie thought, he already came up with a nickname for her, this was going way to fast and now she needed to stop it. She was just in luck, Claire was walking down the corridor. "Oh sorry C I uhh gotta go and talk to Claire about the science lab, brutal right? well bye!" Massie said while walking backwards avoiding bumping into students. "Uh bye?" Derrick questioned more then stated. Massie finally caught up to Claire and saw the smirk on her face. "What?" she asked. "So we're gonna talk about the science lab?" Claire asked, the smirk never leaving her face. "Oh shut up, I just...I just needed an excuse to get out of there." Massie sighed. "Boy problems?" Claire asked. "WHAT ARE YOU PSYCHIC!?" Massie screamed. Students near, turned to her with frightened looks on their faces. Then she heard people start to whisper. "What's been up with Massie Block lately?" Allison Walsch asked Carrie Tompkins. "I don't know, some people have been saying that her family lost all their money and now she has to live with Alicia!" Carrie snickered. "That's harsh" the girls both said while passing Claire and Massie. Massie sighed, 'life for Payton was so much easier' Massie thought to herself. "Thinking about how much easier life was for Payton at the age of 13?" Saide asked. "How in Sam Heck's name did you know that!?" Massie asked stunned. "Well I heard you mutter: Payton..13..soo much easier. Yeah not that hard to put that together!" Claire laughed. Massie took her light purple notebook and butterfly pen and wrote 'reminder: ask Claire to start sitting at our lunch table'

RING

RING

'That bell seriously needs to be replaced' Massie thought.

xoxo

Block's Residence

2:54 P.M.

Massie walked out of the house wearing classic Ralph Lauren aviators on top of her newly highlighted hair. "I love Friday afternoons!" Massie sighed.

_The last time I freaked out _

_I just kept looking down_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin bout_

Massie's cell phone went off. "Hello?" Massie answered. "Frappacinos at Starbucks in 5. Emergency meeting ay-sap!" Came the voice on the other end. "Alicia?" Massie asked. "Duhh who else would it be?" Alicia sighed, "5 minutes!" she exclaimed. "Ciao!" Massie exclaimed. She didn't know what was so important, but all she knew was that she had to look good.

xoxo

STARBUCKS

3:00 P.M.

Massie walked into Starbucks with her head held high. She was going in with confidence. You see, Starbucks in their town, was the "spot" where everybody who's anybody hung out. She pushed the two heavy, doors open and the smell of a strawberry frappacino being blended immediately hit her. She had to say her outfit was almost perfect. Just one more coat of French vanilla lip gloss and she was good to go. She decided on wearing her Marc Jacob Wraparound sunglasses, 'Alice & Olivia' striped tunic, white shorts, and 'Victoria's secret pink' white flip flops. Oh yes she most definitely looked ah-dorable. "Over here!" Alicia whispered/yelled. "Leesh, why are you whispering?" Massie asked while walking closer to Alicia who was sitting on a yellow couch near the window, their usual spot. "I don't want people to hear or see us!" Alicia answered. "Honey I'm sorry, but with that bright red tube top you're wearing..it's gonna be hard NOT to see you!" Massie laughed. "I knew I should of changed before I left the house!" Alicia cursed herself. "So what's the thing that's sooo important?" Massie asked. "Ok well you know Josh Hotz?" Alicia's excitement was starting to build up again. "Yeah" Massie said. "Well.." Alicia started, "He asked me to the movies with him tonight! and he said that you should come too and be Derrick's date..now before you start on the whole 'love is for losers' thing I just want to let you know that this chance may never-" "Alicia" Massie cut in. "ever ever come again!", Alicia continued paying no attention to Massie whatsoever, "and just imagine yourself in 20 years and think maybe just maybe you could be married with Derrick and have many children and be a supermodel!" Alicia exclaimed. "Alicia!" Massie tried getting her attention again, "and if you DIDNT go to the movies with us tonight then instead of you being a supermodel at the age of 20, you'll be working in accounting and wear hobo clothes and wash-" Alicia stopped when Massie screamed, "ALICIA RIVERA!" "Wow Mass you don't have to be so rude and interrupt me like that!" Alicia exclaimed. Massie craddeled her head in her hands and sighed. How was she possibly going to tell one of her BFF's that she already agreed to the date and decided to never tell her? "Umm I sorta already knew about tonight..", Massie hesitated, "because Derrick asked me Monday night" "Whoa whoa whoa..slow down girly..he what?!" Alicia exclaimed. "You see I kinda already agreed to the date" Massie innocently smiled. Alicia's mouth fell to the floor."butwhatabouthepaytonpromiseandthenosireetherewillbenoloveformeandtheomgwhydidntyoutellme!? Alicia managed to get out all in one breath. "English please" Massie cried. "WHY!?" Alicia exclaimed. "I got so sick of love calling me that I finally decided to pick up" Massie explained. "That's very touching Dr. Phil" Alicia laughed. "Oh shut up" Massie stuck her tongue out.

xoxo


	3. Plovert Discovers Pants

**Umm reviews? If you've been reading any of my stories lately. You'd know that I am full on OBSESSED with reviews. And you know what sucks...? I never get any! :( Will someone be like the coolest person on Earth and review my story please!?**

* * *

Rivera's Residence  
Alicia's Room  
7:34 P.M.

Massie was in love with Alicia's room. The walls were the shade of periwinkle, the entire place smelled like lavender, there were vanilla scented candles that were lit all across the room and the white fuzzy rug was super cozy. Massie sighed, she needed to have an extreme makeover: bedroom edition soon. "What do you think?" Alicia asked spinning around in her white 'Seven Jeans' and red and white tie dye tank by 'Monrow'. "Ohemgee" Dylan exclaimed, "that is amazingly cute!" "Massie?" Alicia asked now turning to face her other best friend. "Cute, but it needs something else.." Massie said while tapping her index finger to her small chin. Massie's face lit up and she ran to Alicia's walk-in closet. She ran back out holding up a red pleated cape jacket by 'L.A.M.B.' "ehmagawd that's soo cute" Dylan gushed. "What would I do without you?" Alicia smiled. "I know what WOULD you do?" Massie laughed. "So what are you going to wear?" Dylan asked, not even bothering to look up from her 'Teen Vogue' magazine. Her favorite actress, Sophia Bush, was on the cover this month and she was just dying to read about her input on "a healthy way to start your day." "This" Massie stood up. Massie walked over to the full length mirror that was next to Alicia's king size bed and started doing poses. Massie sported a pair of oversized 'Stella McCartney' sunglasses on top of her hair that was now in two loose, side braids. Shorty shorts by 'Seven Jeans' and a yellow Ingenue Camisole by 'Catherine Malandrino'. "Hawt" Dylan exclaimed now finished with her Sophia Bush article. "Ya think?" Massie asked. "Most def!" Alicia put her hand on Massie's tan shoulder. "Mass you need to start living up to your standards.." Alicia started, "What do you mean?"Massie asked. "What do you mean, what do you mean?" Alicia exclaimed, "you are the most beautiful and popular girl at school!" Massie blushed. "I'm seeee-rious" Alicia stretched out. "Yeah she's right Massie" Dylan added, "Tonight, you're gonna flaunt what you got" Massie laughed, "I guess so" "Yay!" Dylan and Alicia jumped up with joy. "Why am I friends with you guys again?" Massie mumbled. "Isn't it obvious?" Dylan asked, "we're just sooo eee-reeee-sis-table!" she exclaimed. The three girls broke out into laughter, all clutching onto their sides.

xoxo

The girls stood in front of the snack bar, discussing which type of candy they should purchase. "Why hello mi-ladies!" Plovert cooed. "Dude!" Josh said while pushing Plovert in a friendly way. "What?" Plovert laughed. Dylan and Alicia giggled while Massie just stood there thinking it wasn't funny at all. "Laugh!" Alicia ordered while trying to cover it up with a cough. "Oh right" Massie said before erupting into a fit of giggles. "Jeez girls it wasn't THAT funny!" Derrick said, coming into the picture. "So what movie are we going to see?" Dylan said speaking up for the first time that night. "I was thinking 'the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2'!" Josh exclaimed. "I LOVE YOU!" Alicia exclaimed. "What!?" everyone screamed turning to face Alicia. "Sorry I have just never met a boy that wanted to see that!" Alicia said defensively. "True dat" Dylan added. "Sisterhood it is?" Massie asked. "Whatever you want Massie Block and you got it" Derrick smiled. 'Too cute' Massie thought to herself. "Aww man...guys! Do we HAVE to see that movie!?" Plovert cried. "YES!" Dylan said whipping her gold 'JUICY' clutch at his arm. "Chicks" Plovert muttered under his breath.

xoxo

"THAT MOVIE WAS FLIPPIN AWESOME!" Plovert cried while walking out of the theatre. "Only you Plovert..only you" Derrick sighed. "Wanna go see it again!?" Plovert turned to Alicia. Her eyes widened, "Uhh...I'm with Josh at the moment, but thanks anyways" Alicia started to back away, but accidently bumped into Derrick and screamed. "That Tibby girls wig still scare you?" Massie sighed. "Yes" Alicia whimpered. "I meant Dylan!" Plovert said looking over her shoulder. Alicia's phone started to ring.

**'No more waitin'  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitatin'  
Grab a boy and grab a girl '**

"Hello?...ya it just ended...but you said not till 10:30!..what do you mean brunch?..with the O'Conner's? Again?...you've got to be kidding me!...yes...fine..bye" Alicia pressed the end button on her custom made, diamond incrested, pink 'Voyager'. "That was parental control, my Mom said that she's outside now and I have to get a good sleep tonight cause we have to have a stupid brunch tomorrow with the stupid O'Conner's and their stupid son.." Alicia shuddered before continuing, "William" Josh's face tightened, but then returned back to normal. No one noticed this except Massie. "Well that's our ride" Dylan stated. "Guess we'll see you on school Monday?" Massie asked. There was a bunch of 'yeahs and okays' from the guys before the girls exited the building. "Well I guess I should probably start heading back home now too" Derrick sighed, "I skated here so ... it's going to take a loong time to get back" "Good luck with that" Josh laughed while starting to walk towards the door with Derrick. "Pshh..I"M GOING TO SEE IT AGAIN!" Plovert called after them while running towards the ticket booth.

xoxo

Alicia's Stretch Limo  
9:51 P.M.

"You realize Josh was like totally jealous..right?" Massie laughed while sliding into the sleek, black limo. "What are you talking about?" Alicia asked. "You! stupid!" Dylan smacked Alicia upside the head. "Ow", Alicia rubbed her head, "Why would you say that?" "It was totally ah-vious" Massie explained. "Yeah, that boy has got it ba-had!" Dylan laughed. "That reminds me! How'd it go with you and Plovert?" Alicia asked looking through the mini-fridge for an ice pack. Dylan's smile faded, "I don't think he likes me that much" "What!? That is total crazy talk Dylan!" Massie cried. "He seemed so...distant" Dylan started to play with her hands, trying to send a message to her friends saying 'I don't want to talk about it anymore', but they ignored it. "Dyl don't worry, this boy totally likes you!" Massie placed her hand onto Dylan's shoulder. "But just in case that doesn't work out you should totally go after that new foreign exchange student! He is HOT! With a capitol HA!" Alicia exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat. Dylan and Massie looked at Alicia as if she just said Britney Spears was skinny again. "What?", Alicia asked, "foreign exchange students are sooooooo in this season!" Alicia smiled. They all looked at each other and then broke out into laughter.

xoxo

Block Residence  
Massie's Bedroom  
8:30 A.M.

Inez -- the Block maid pulled back the white curtains in Massie's bedroom, to reveal a sliding glass door that led to the balcony. The sunlight shown through the glass door and landed on Massie. Massie's eyes began to flutter open, but clamped shut once they made contact with the sun. "Inez, it's only 8:30 in the morning..on a Saturday!" Massie whined while pulling her baby blue Egyptian cotton blanket over her head. "I'm sorry Ms. Block, but your mother instructed me to wake you up at this specific time." Inez explained. Massie groaned 'no one should be woken up this early in the morning' she thought. Kendra then walked into the room wearing a sleeveless red dress with a pearl necklace. The color of the dress showed off her ethnicity and beauty. "Good morning Alicia" Kendra smiled. Massie sat up, "Morning Ma'ma". Inez picked up a blue satin dress off the floor, "I will have this pressed for you" Inez stated before walking out of the room. "Why am I supposed to be up this early?" Massie asked while smoothing out her long, silky hair. "We were invited to a brunch this afternoon with the O'Conners and the Amblers" Kendra smoothed out her dress before sitting on the edge of Massie's queen sized bed. After all she WAS the queenbee..right? Massie shot up, "you mean Alicia will be there!?" "Why of course Alicia" Kendra stood up and headed towards the door, "I expect you to dress appropriately" she instructed. "Well duh" Massie exclaimed. Kendra laughed and then shut the door to Massie's bedroom. Massie hopped off of her bed, dodging the canopy hanging above and landed onto the light hard wood floor. She ran towards her 15 foot closet and began to work. Rows of mini skirts, tank tops, capris, summer dresses, evening gowns, jeans, camis, cardigans, t-shirts, tube tops, and more hung in front of her. "A challenge I most definitely accept" Massie said to herself.

xoxo

O'Conner's Residence  
Dining Room  
11:15 A.M.

Massie and Alicia could NAWT stand the boring topics their parents were discussing...business, stock money, whoa whoa whoa..did they just hear Alicia Moss get thrown into this discussion?? Never mind they're just talking about the annoying moss that's growing on the side of the football field at school. The only thing M & A could do now...was text.

**Massie: r u as bored as I am?**

**Alicia: wakes up from deep sleep wat was that?**

**Massie: lol. I soo wanna get out of here!**

**Alicia: amen!**

**Massie: whos gonna fake sick?**

**Alicia: I vote william. he already looks the part**

Massie looked up from her sidekick and directed her gaze towards William. He was a scrawny little boy, who had long red hair and boring brown eyes. Not a good combo. He was as white as a ghost and to top it off he had bags under his eyes.

**Massie: looks like some1 didnt get any sleep last nite.**

**Alicia: prob fantasizing bout me**

Massie and Alicia let out a stiff giggle which grew their parents attention. "Thank you for understanding my humor!" Victoria, Alicia's Mom exclaimed. Kendra leaned over towards Massie and whispered into her ear, "My polite daughter is most certainly not texting in someone elses home..correct?" Kendra smiled. Massie giggled, "Psh..never even crossed my mind!" Kendra then went back to talking with Victoria.

**Alicia: that waz close!! o**

**Massie: my mom duznt rlly care. shes just messin w/ us**

**Alicia: well duhh. but still we need 2 b more careful nxt time.**

Massie stuffed her sidekick into her Juicy Couture clutch and decided to analyze William once again, I mean come on! What else was there to do? Hmm... well I guess with brown hair he could be kinda cute. What am I thinking? This boy has no hope. Those blackheads and bags under his eyes ruin him.

30 minutes later...

"It was a delight having your two families over this afternoon, we should do this again" Karen, William's mother smiled while escorting Alicia and Massie's families to the front entrance. Massie's phone began to vibrate, but fortunately she was the only one that noticed.

**Alicia: NEVER!!**

**Massie: if i hear that lady talk about lindsay lohan being a good romodel EVER again. ill puke!**

**Alicia: im w/ ya sista!**

**Massie: sigh finally...its over!**

Massie and Alicia linked arms and skipped down the driveway. At that point, they didn't care if they were making fools out of themselves..they were just happy to be out of that house!

xoxo

**Review. Comment. Make me happy!! :)**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	4. Realize

**To answer one of your questions. Yes, Claire will be in this story. But, I'm not sure about Kristen. Do you want her in it?**

* * *

Rivera's Residence  
Alicia's Bedroom  
6:45 P.M.

Massie sighed, she was sprawled out on Alicia's bed, reading the latest edition of Seventeen. "What's the matter?" Alicia's voice could be heard from the walk in closet. "All these fashion tips in this magazine are all sooo..." Massie couldn't think of the word. "Cliché?" Alicia offered. "Exactly!" Massie shot up from the bed and skipped over to Alicia's closet. "Whatcha doin?" Massie tilted her head to the right and looked at Alicia's face. Determination was written all over this girls face and that meant: MOVE OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE! THIS COULD GET UGLY! "I'm trying to find an outfit to wear to the school dance next Friday, but I don't have anything good to wear!" Alicia exclaimed. Massie looked around Alicia's closet. Was she serious? You could clothe every single person in Africa with the amount of clothes she has. "Shopping spree?" Alicia pleaded. Massie loooved clothes, they were ah-maz-ing! don't get her wrong. She just hated the people that SOLD those ah-maz-ing clothes. They were so snoody and acted like they owned the place-- which half the time they did...but still! "Fine" Massie sighed, trying to be the good friend she was.

xoxo

Ella Moss Boutique  
7:37 P.M.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia gasped while walking by a rack of dresses. "How cuh-yoot are these Mass?... Mass?...Mass? Where'd ya go?" Alicia called out. "Right behind you!" Alicia turned around to find Massie buried under a pile of jeans, rain coats and sweaters. "Sorry" Alicia cried, rushing over to Massie. When Massie finally escaped the clothes she let out a sigh of relief, "I swear..you just never see that clearance rack coming!" Massie cried. Alicia burst into a fit of giggles and stopped mid giggle. "Oh" "My" "Gosh" Both M & A stated. Hanging before them was the limited edition Black Label Angelina Dress. The white fabric was perrr-fect for Massie, it made her skin glow and it was just the right length to show off her long, toned legs. "Sophisticated in that modern way we adore. Yet another reason to love Alicia Moss." Alicia read aloud. "I think I'm in love" Massie sighed dreamily.

xoxo

**2 Weeks Later…**

Duke Academy  
Study Hall  
11:56 A.M.

Massie sat at her desk, reading "Hamlet" for her English class. 'Could this book be any lamer?' Massie thought to herself. She decided to put down the book and let her mind drift. The past couple weeks had been amazing. Going shopping with Alicia and Sadie (who had now become friends), playing frisbee with the gang at the park, getting an 'A' on her science test and going to the dance with Derrick. Which had turned out to be actually…a blast!

_Flashback_

"_Massie! What are you so nervous about? That dress looks killer on you and Derrick could care less about what you wear!" Dylan reassured Massie who had been pacing around her bedroom for the past 10 minutes. "Yeah and besides it's Derrick…he looooves you" Alicia laughed as she inspected her freshly coated nails. Massie stopped dead in her tracks. "Love?" Massie softly asked. Dylan noticed the change in Massie's voice and quickly covered Alicia's mistake up. "She's just kidding!" Dylan giggled, "You know Alicia and her sense of humor!" Dylan stepped on Alicia's foot. "OW!" Alicia screeched. "You really think he…loves...me?" Massie asked bewildered. "Well...I personally don't think your there yet. I mean come on! It's only been about a week in a half. But, just…" Dylan started. "HAVE YOU SEEN THE WAY HE LOOKS AT YOU!?" Alicia butted in. Dylan stepped on Alicia's foot again, "OW!" Alicia screamed while holding her foot, "I need these for dancing tonight!" Alicia whined. Dylan just rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, even if we or should I say __**Alicia**_ _thinks he loves you…doesn't mean it's true." Dylan explained. By this time Massie was completely zoned out.' Alicia's words kept replaying, over and over again inside her head. "Derrick loooves you". "Love?" Massie was so confused._

"Pssst..." came a whisper from 2 desks to her right. Massie looked over to find Derrick, attempting to grab her attention. "What?" she mouthed. Derrick pointed to the note he had thrown onto her desk. Massie picked it up, unfolded it, and read the message inside:

**So I was reading this story over the weekend about how this guy had an amazing time at the dance with this girl and he tried texting her, but she never returned any of his texts. Did he do something wrong? Was his cologne too strong? I kept asking myself all these questions. Sadly the story doesn't have an ending, at least not yet. Mind finishing it for me?**

**xoDerrickxo**

Massie had been holding her breath the entire time she had been reading the note. She liked Derrick… that was ah-vious! It was just, a few weeks before this she had been a different person. One who was very independent and grounded; she knew what she wanted. Now it's as if she was depending on her friends more than ever. She was careless now. Not caring if she was top dog in school anymore or what she wore or who she talked to…and this confused her. **He** confused her. He did a lot of things to her. When she was around him, she couldn't help but smile. When she _wasn't_ around him, she felt lost. If he grazed her arm by accident, shivers ran up and down her spine. When he smiled at her, his eyes sparkled, as if they were saying "you mean something to me" and that just made her want to break down and cry. She never felt like that with anyone before and she was beginning wonder if she ever would again.

Massie decided to cut Derrick some slack and smiled up at him. Derrick's nerves calmed down and he smiled back. She responded on the back of the note and threw it across the room.

**Dear D****,**

**I'm sorry to say that I don't have an ending to that story.**

Massie didn't know if she should tell Derrick her true feelings or not…

**I don't think I ever will.**

But she was willing to give it a shot.

**Why end something that's going so perfectly?**

**peace & love. Massie :)**

Derrick looked up from her note and smiled. The one smile that meant something. The one smile that made her feel important. The one smile, that she fell in love with.

**So I'm not sure if I should continue this series anymore. I don't think many people like, love it soo..I'll post one more chapter after this and if no one says anything then I'll stop.**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	5. To Kiss or Not to Kiss

Block's Residence  
Massie's Bedroom  
10:54 P.M.

Massie couldn't fall asleep that night. All she could think about was Derrick. After the dance, she saw him and her 'promise' in a whole new way.

_Flashback_

_Massie walked into the newly decorated gym. Silver streamers hung from the ceiling, a disco ball was spinning above; reflecting tiny specs of sparkles around the room, the DJ was playing 'Damaged' by Danity Kane, the snack table just a few feet away from the restrooms contained; chocolate fondue, pita chips, red caviar (of course the one kind she hated) and caramel candies and a dance floor was built into the center of to room. Massie spotted Derrick talking to the DJ and decided to grab him once he was done. "Massie!" Claire called from across the room with her date. "Hey" Massie walked over to the couple. "This is Cam. Cam Fisher." Claire introduced the red haired boy to her friend. "Nice to meet you Cam" Massie smiled, "I'm Massie" "Yeah, I know who you are" Cam laughed, then blushed after realizing what he just said. Massie just stood there uncomfortably, not knowing if she should be flattered or freaked out. At the moment…she was leaning towards freaked out. "May I have this dance?" Massie did a 180°and came face to face with Derrick who was offering his hand. "Why of course you may" Massie replied in her best British accent, before curtsying. Derrick knew exactly when she was uncomfortable and always came to the rescue. One of the things she liked about him. Derrick led Massie out onto the dance floor while the DJ was making an announcement. "So we're gonna slow it down here for a moment and play a request. This one's for Massie" 'You & Me' by Lifehouse burst through the speakers and couples joined Massie and Derrick on the dance floor. Massie laughed, "I can't believe you did that" Derrick smiled, he then placed his two arms on Massie's waist. She tensed up at first, not used to his touch, but then eased into his body. She rested her arms around his neck and they began to sway to the music. It was a perfect photo op, right then and there, but sadly Massie didn't have her camera. "Do you ever just listen to the lyrics?" Derrick asked. Massie began to listen and realized what Derrick meant._

_**It's you and me and all of these people  
**__**With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
**__**And it's you and me and all of these people  
**__**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_Massie looked from Derrick's dark chocolate eyes to the disco ball then back to his eyes. It was hard to look into Derrick's eyes without going weak in the knees. "All the time" Massie whispered. She had no idea why it came out so softly, she hadn't intended it to. "Hey you wanna do something really fun?" Derrick asked. "Well duh" Massie rolled her eyes. "Come on" Derrick took Massie's hand and led her away from the dance floor and towards the snack table. They then crawled under the long, narrow table and sat criss-cross-applesauce. "What are we-" "Shhh!" Derrick cut her off by bringing his index finger up to his soft lips. He then pointed his finger towards the people on the other side of the table. Two pairs of feet were the only things visible. However, it sounded as if a boy and girl were fighting. "I can't believe you would do such a thing!" came a girl's voice, it sounded like her friend Kristen from her English class. "That's right you can't believe it because you know it's not true!" came the boy's voice. "Oh so you didn't call my mom a fat, ugly Madonna wannabe?" Kristen scoffed. "No I called her a fat, ugly **Beyonce** wannabe…there's a difference!" Derrick said from underneath the table. Kristen gasped, "I knew you were a liar!" "Wait what? No! Kris I never said that!" the boy argued. "I said your **dad** was a fat, ugly Beyonce wannabe!" Massie said in a deep voice. Kristen stomped on the boys Italian shoes and then turned on her heal, walking away. Derrick and Massie bit their lips trying to contain their laughter. The boy finally sighed and walked away allowing D & M to let loose. They fell onto each other gasping for air; laughing so hard. Massie placed her hand onto Derrick's chest trying to regain her composure. "I can't believe we just did that!" she giggled. Massie looked into Derrick's sparkling eyes, seeing that certain thing he had in them. She didn't know what it was, but it made her feel safe and fuzzy inside. They both began to lean in, their lips brushing…"MASSIE!" came a girl's loud voice. Massie jumped and hit her head on the table. "Ouch" Massie whimpered while rubbing her now bruised head. Dylan lifted the table cloth to find Massie holding her head and Derrick looking dumbfounded. "Did I miss something?" Dylan asked. "No, nothing happened" Massie sneered, "thanks to you" she then mumbled under her breath._

If Dylan hadn't interrupted them, they might have kissed and surprisingly Massie was glad they hadn't. She wanted her first kiss to be something special. Not under a table at a school dance, after ruining a couple's relationship. Not exactly her idea of special. Now the only question left was:

**Did she **_want_**her first kiss to be with Derrick?**

xoxo

Duke Academy  
Alicia & Massie's Lockers  
7:45 A.M.

Massie decided to arrive at school early that morning. She texted Alicia to meet her there at exactly 7:45 A.M. and it was just that time. "Hey" Alicia said out of breath, her face was flushed and she looked as if she had just run a marathon. "Wh-why did you want me to come so early?" Alicia took a sip out of her water bottle. Wow, she must have like run here! "I'm rethinking my promise to Payton" Massie came out with it. Alicia spit out her water. "Whoa, wait a minute! You think you…love him?" Alicia gasped. Massie blushed, "I'm not sure. Cause I don't exactly know what it feels like to be in love" "Trust me honey, your talking to the wrong girl. As long as the boy is hot, it's all good for me." Alicia explained. Massie giggled, Alicia looked at her skeptically. "What?" Massie asked. "You're happy" Alicia stated. "And?" "I don't know it's just nice…seeing you like this and all" Alicia smiled, "I say tell him" "What?" Massie was flabbergasted; she totally thought Alicia would object to the idea and tell her she was too young to be thinking such ridiculous things! Alicia turned on her heel and started humming "So This Is Love", "Shut up!" Massie called after her.

xoxo

**No my fellow writers...the real question is: to continue or _not _to continue?**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	6. M & D Get It On

Rivera's Residence  
Pool Lounge  
12:30 PM

Alicia was basking in the sun with Dylan next to her. "Aren't you glad school is almost over? And soon we can do this like everyday?" Alicia asked, while sliding her sunglasses off her head and onto her eyes. "Incredibly" Dylan sunk back into her lounge chair and changed the song on her Ipod. "Hey…have you talked to Massie lately? It's like Sunday now and I haven't talked to her since…" Dylan checked her phone. "Please don't tell me you scheduled in when you talked to people..._on you're phone_!" Alicia pleaded. Dylan turned her head towards Alicia and smiled nervously, "I have a lot of things on my mind!" Dylan defended. "Oh yeah?" Alicia asked, while tilting her sunglasses and arching one of her eyebrows. "Pshh YEAH!" Dylan started, "like…boys! And clothes! And…what I'm gonna have for dinner tomorrow night?" Alicia cracked up, "You. Are. Terr-i-ble!" Alicia was close to falling off her lounge chair. Dylan ignored her and changed the song on her Ipod once again. She was seriously getting sick of Ashlee Simpson and her 'I'm so gonna make a comeback' ways. Instead, she began listening to "Shut Up and Let Me Go" by the Ting Tings. Dylan was blasting her music so loud, Alicia could hear it. "What are you listening too?" Alicia asked. She then stood up from her lounge chair and threw her gold sequined cover up on over her zebra striped swim suit. "No." Dylan stated, "the question is: what _are_ you _wearing_?" Dylan asked in disbelief. Alicia looked down at her outfit. "I felt like experimenting with my wardrobe" she shrugged her shoulders, "No honey. More like insulting it!" Dylan giggled.

xoxo

Local Park  
12:43 PM

Massie was currently at the park with Derrick, Claire, Josh and Kristen. Kristen was in her history class and they had become close. She never hung out with Massie when she was with Alicia or Dylan, but when Claire or the guys were around; she was always there. "Yo Hotz, pass the Frisbee here!" Derrick called from the swings. He had just jumped off the swing that was next to Massie's and was currently running towards the grassy area. Josh flung the Frisbee and then ran to Derrick's unoccupied swing. "Ha! Sucker!" Josh teased. Massie rolled her eyes, Josh had been acting like this the past couple days, she was beginning to wonder why. He was always taunting and teasing Derrick. What did D ever do to him?

"Hey Massie!" Kristen called from the see saw, "get your batootie over here!" she giggled while waving her over. Massie jumped off her swing and sprinted towards the see saw. She would have done anything to get away from Josh. "What's up guys?" Massie asked the two blonds. "You wanted to get away from him. I could tell. So we called you over." Claire stated. Seriously, what was up with this girl and reading Massie's mind? Massie just laughed, "You're funny Claire" Claire just sat there and gave Kristen a look. "So, how's Alicia?" Kristen asked. That was weird….Kristen never asked about her other friends. "She's…good" Massie looked at them skeptically. "Alright. So I don't really wanna know how Alicia is! Sue me for trying to make friendly conversation!" Kristen put her hands up in defeat. Claire giggled and Massie rolled her eyes. She liked these two. Alicia and Dylan were crazy, fun and great to hang out with. But, they were always on the move. With Kristen and Claire; she could just sit back and watch the scenery for a change and not have to be in the spotlight. "Mass!" Derrick called from a bench not to far away. "Excuse me" Massie said politely to the girls before skipping off. "Wanna go for a walk?" Derrick asked Massie. "I'd love too" Massie smiled. As they walked down the sidewalk there was nothing but silence. But, not an awkward silence…it was oddly…comfortable. Massie didn't feel as if she needed to say anything when she was around him. They could just walk like this all the time and she would be fine with it. Derrick did those things to her. She was still trying to figure out if she had the same effect on him. Their hands swung by their sides, at times brushing against each others. Derrick casually took Massie's hand in his and Massie stole a glance at him. Derrick was blushing and staring at the sidewalk in front of him. Massie couldn't stand it any longer. For the past few weeks, she had felt nothing but happiness with him and that's what she has always wished for; happiness. Massie turned to face Derrick and he did the same. He brought his right hand up to her cheek and cradled it. She smiled shyly as they both began to lean it. As their lips connected, Massie felt this whole shock wave run through her body. Goose bumps appeared on her arms and this tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach erupted. She felt as if she had been lifted off the ground. She was running out of air so she reluctantly pulled back, but Derrick pulled her right back in. Once their lips met again, Massie could hear a group of "awws" come from the playgrounds direction. Massie and Derrick pulled away to find Claire holding her hand over her heart, Kristen wiping away invisible tears and Josh smiling. Whoa! Wait…Josh was smiling?

Josh walked up to the couple and patted Derrick on the back. "I'm happy for ya D" he smiled. But, there was something in his eyes that told Massie otherwise. A small flame that looked as if it had just been lit and Massie was afraid of what would happen when that fire…grew bigger.

xoxo

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So I'm guessing you guys want me to keep going on with this story? Great! Cause I love it!**

**BTW…I need your opinion. Should Josh try and steal Massie? Should Alicia get back at Josh? Should Cam come into the story? And should Claire or Kristen like Cam if her DOES come into the story? Just a few quick questions to keep you guys thinking…**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	7. Everyone Has Secrets

Duke Academy  
Dylan & Massie's Lockers  
7:56 AM

Alicia sighed dreamily, Massie had just finished telling Alicia and Dylan about what happened the day before and they were in a whole other world now. "Guys?" Massie waved her hand in front of their faces. Alicia frowned, "Nothing like that ever happens to me. I swear Massie Block, you're like one of those characters out of a romance novel" Dylan nodded her head in agreement and then took a bite out of her breakfast burrito. "Dyl, I thought you said you were going to cut down on those." Massie reached for the burrito, "I eat when I'm upset" Dylan pouted while biting into her burrito. Massie smiled, typical Dylan. "Hey" Derrick exclaimed while sliding his arm around Massie's waist. Massie still couldn't get over the fact at how amazing he was. He was just….Derrick. "Hey" Josh added while resting his arm on Alicia's shoulder. Alicia stood there uncomfortably and Massie could tell. "Uh hey guys. Sorry, but we were just about to head off to class. Alicia and I have electives today and Animal Behavior is like all the way on the other side of the school!" "No it –" Alicia started, but quickly stopped once she saw the look Massie was giving her, "Right! See you guys later" she smiled. As Massie and Alicia walked away, Dylan pulled out her phone.

**Dylan: Electives ended 3 weeks ago. What r u 2 doing? **

**Massie: Saving Leesh from J. **

Dylan turned her head to examine Josh. His gaze was following the girls and Dylan came up with a theory. Either Josh had a huge crush on Alicia or…Massie had two admirers.

xoxo

Science Class  
11:14 AM

Massie was currently doodling small hearts in her notebook as Mr. Humphrey explained the theory of gravity. She already knew how gravity worked, you throw an apple in the air and it falls…woopdeedoo! Claire cleared her throat which caught Massie's attention. Once Claire realized she had her full attention, she pointed across the room. Massie looked over and saw Derrick about to throw an airplane. As the paper aircraft flew across the room, Claire examined Massie's paper. "Losers" Claire coughed, Massie glared at her and then caught the airplane. She opened up the piece of paper and read it to herself:

**Mr. Humphrey's outfit is screaming for a makeover! Where are the fashion police when you need them?**

**Love, Derrick**

Massie giggled, wrote underneath his note, folded it up and threw it back to him.

**His outfit was so unbelievably horrific, they died from seeing the ugliness. **

**Love, Massie **

Derrick smiled at Massie and Massie smiled back. Everything with them was going perfectly. But, not if Josh had anything to do with it…

xoxo

History Class  
12: 30 PM

Kristen glanced over at Massie who was texting underneath her desk. "Don't make it obvious or anything" she rolled her eyes playfully. Massie ignored her and kept on texting. "Ms. Block. What are your thoughts on "Bud, Not Buddy" so far?" Mrs. Hennessey asked. Massie came back to reality, she was ready for this. "Well, I guess if I was Bud in the story I wouldn't be as strong as he is. I wouldn't be able to handle the thought of my Dad not knowing who I was or that I even existed." A wave sadness hit Massie in the gut, "I know that helped Bud become stronger and more independent, but I think that it would make me weaker and make it harder for me to rely on people". All eyes were on her now as a single tear slid down her smooth cheeks. "Very good Massie" Mrs. Hennessey smiled apologetically. Unfortunately for Massie, the teacher knew about her family and how her father walked out on them when she was only 3, unlike the rest of the kids. Once everyone turned around and started listening to Olivia Ryan's opinion Kristen asked what was wrong. "Hey are you alright?" she rested her hand on Massie's shoulder. Massie flicked the tear away and smiled, "yeah totally" she answered a little too happy. Kristen eyed her suspiciously, but decided to leave her alone. There was already enough drama happening in this school…

* * *

**Okay so I'm getting off topic here, but…RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU WATCHED CAMP ROCK!! raises both hands cause I watched it like twice Sigh. I love the Jonas Brothers! Right now I can't stop listening to "This Is Me" by: Demi Lovato. Even though I don't exactly LOVE her, I've gotta admit she's a pretty good singer. However, getting back on topic…What are your thoughts on this chapter? And don't worry, I will explain more about Massie's Dad and family in the next chapter. As for Josh, I still can't decide…which part of Dylan's theory do you guys want to come true? **

**Have Josh have a huge crush on Alicia or…Massie have two admirers?**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	8. Giggling & Answers

Local Park  
6:45 PM

Kendra Block had always told her daughter that she was never to cry over her father. He was not worthy of her tears. But, Massie couldn't help it.

Massie was swaying back and forth on the swings in the public park. She always liked going there when she needed to think about things. It was the perfect place.

Quiet, private and she could cry endlessly.

Their was a cool breeze. The swing next to Massie began to sway, but stopped once a hand stopped it.

"What are you doing here?" Massie asked while wiping away any stray tears.

"I was talking to Kristen after school…she said you were acting differently in class today." Derrick placed his weight onto the swing.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really" Massie pumped her legs faster, to gain height.

"Well, I think we should"

"He left. He left both of us. Just like that. One day we were doing fine and the next he was packing his bags and heading out of town" a tear slid down Massie's delicate face.

Derrick understood who she was talking about. He had always noticed how whenever Massie needed to be picked up, her driver Isaac or her mom would be there. Never her Dad.

He always figured that he was just really into his work and never left the office, but he figured wrong.

"He told me that I wasn't exactly a top priority in his life anymore. That he was getting tired of being a family man and wanted to be free. You know…? Not tied down. I felt guilty for making him feel that way, and of course I was only 3 so I didn't know what to feel. I chose feeling guilty." Massie made eye contact with Derrick for the first time that night.

"At the moment…you're my top priority"

That's all she needed to hear.

**xx**

Rivera's Residence  
Alicia's Bedroom  
8:25 PM

"Crap..crap…crap…AND CRAP!" Alicia screamed from her closet.

Dylan sighed, Alicia had been in a very bad mood lately due to the fact that Josh was totally in love with Massie.

Yeah, she finally figured out the answer to her theory.

"What Leesh?" Massie rolled her eyes.

After talking to Derrick at the park, she ran over to Alicia's house hoping to fill her in on all the details, but instead she ran over to a completely pissed Alicia.

"I can't find my other freakin J.Crew flip flop!"

Dylan rolled her eyes, "Alicia…it's in your hand"

Alicia came out of the closet smiling, obviously embarrassed.

"I sooo totally knew that!"

"Mhmm" Massie giggled.

Alicia wasn't mad at Massie. Of _course _nawt. She was her best friend!

"So I say we watch 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants' and pig out on gummy bears and Swedish fish" Dylan insisted.

"Sounds like a date babe" Massie giggled. She's been doing that a lot lately.

DING

"Hey Leesh!" Dylan exclaimed.

"What?" Alicia called from her closet…again. She probably got lost in there…

"You just got an IM!" Dylan shouted.

"Tell them I'm busy" Alicia's voice echoed throughout the room.

"I think you might want to look at this now" Massie's eyes grew wide.

Both Dylan and Massie had their faces practically pressed against the computer screen. My gawd…could they get any closer??

Alicia sauntered over towards the computer and examined the screen.

**H0tZZ19**: So I've been thinking…

Alicia's breath caught in her throat.

**H0tZZ19**: Wud u like 2 go 2 the park tomorrow night? Just u and me. We don't even have to play anything! Yeah Dylan told me that u don't like 2 do many physical activities. :

"You told him that??" Alicia asked surprised.

"L-listen, before you get mad. We-we were playing truth or dare and I picked truth. And _technically_ the rules never said it had to be something true about you!" Dylan stuttered.

"Touché" Massie giggled.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE GIGGLING ALREADY!?" Alicia laughing after her outburst.

"Well sorrrryyy Ms. Yell at everyone until they finally become deaf!"

There was an awkward silence until Alicia burst out into laughter followed by the other girls.

"What should I say back?" Alicia took a seat in the hot pink wheeling chair in front of the computer.

"Oh, Oh I know! I know! Pick me!" Dylan's hand shot in the air, but Alicia just ignored her.

"Park-shmark! Just come over my house so we could get it on" Massie joked while making kissy faces.

"Shut.Up!" Alicia blushed and then smacked Massie's arm playfully.

**RiveraA10: Sounds like a date.**

Alicia looked at the message with a satisfied look on her face. She felt proud of herself.

"Pshh RiveraA10? That's the best you could come up with?"

And Dylan just _had_ to ruin the moment.

* * *

**Sorry Lilly!! I updated just for you :**

**So do you guys really think Josh is over Massie? Or he's got a hidden agenda up his sleeves? **

**Hmmmmm...**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	9. Chocolate Syrup & Sweet Kisses

Rivera's Residence  
Alicia's Bedroom  
6:45 PM

Dylan watched Alicia as she applied blush to her cheekbones and fluffed her already fluffed hair. She was kind of jealous of Alicia in a way. She had Plovert of course, but he was always goofing around and never did anything…romantic.

Josh on the other hand planned on spending a romantic evening with his crush. Or at least…one of his crushes. That brought out the green monster in Dylan.

"Which skirt? The blue one with ruffles on the bottom? Or the white one with lace as a second layer?" Alicia held the two skirts that were hanging on hangers up as she walked out of the closet.

Dylan decided to put that green monster away and be nice, "the white one"

Alicia smiled in satisfaction and hung the blue one back up, "I was thinking that same exact thing"

Massie then burst through the door breathing heavy.

"Whoa. Breathe much?" Dylan giggled.

Usually Massie would easily snap back with a witty comment but she was too tired and collapsed on Alicia's bed instead.

"Were you just…running?" Alicia asked in disgust.

Massie was so out of breath that all she could manage to do was stick her hand up in the air and give Alicia a thumbs up.

"Why?" Dylan knitted her eyebrows together.

When Massie finally regained her composure she sat up against the bed's headboard and took a deep breath.

"Olivia told Kemp who told Claire who told Kristen who told Plovert who told Derrick who told me.." Massie took a huge breath before continuing, "that Skye Hamilton is holding a party tonight!"

Dylan let out a squeal and did a happy dance.

"T-tonight?" Alicia stuttered.

"Yeah what's.." Massie was just about to ask what the problem was when she remembered Alicia had a date with Josh tonight, "Leesh go on the date! Even though we'll be totally mi-ser-able without you…we'll deal cause we want you to have fun!" Massie smiled reassuringly.

Alicia sighed in defeat, "Ok"

Dylan was practically bouncing on her toes, she didn't want to be rude and ask to leave to get ready for the party, but she just couldn't wait any longer!

"Leesh can we…" Dylan started, but Alicia cut her off, "go ahead and get ready! I'm pretty much done here anyways"

Dylan jumped in the air, ran over to indulge Alicia in a hug and then sprinted out of her bedroom.

"And…that's my cue" Massie laughed while following Dylan out the door.

**xx**

Skye Hamilton's Beach House

Backyard

8:45 PM

Dylan and Massie walked through the back gates with permanent smiles plastered onto their faces. "I think I've died and gone to heaven" Dylan sighed.

The two girls walked onto the bridge which was hovering over the pool. Underneath the bridge a waterfall fell and a game of chicken was going on. Once getting to the other side of the bridge the girls looked at the party in awe.

A canopy was set up, a buffet of desserts was lined up against the side of the house and Kemp and Plovert were already pigging out. There were treats beyond belief, from banana cream pie to chocolate fondue, from an 8 layered strawberry cake to 10 scoopers sundaes…it was a 5 year olds dream.

Strings of lights lined the whole backyard making the area glow; lanterns hung from trees and created this feeling in Massie's chest which she couldn't place her finger on at the moment. It was as if she was being lifted up into the sky. All the weight was being lifted off her shoulders and she felt as if she could soar.

Massie spotted Kristen, Claire and a boy she didn't know sitting under a tree sipping root beer floats and laughing their hearts out.

She then turned her head to look at Dylan who looked as if she could faint at any given moment. "Dyl…breathe ok? Breathe!" Massie joked.

"Ok so remember how I said I was starting my diet today?" Dylan asked, her eyes never leaving the buffet table.

"Mhmm" Massie nodded her head.

"I think I'm gonna start _tomorrow_" and with that Dylan skipped towards the dessert buffet, squeezing in between Kemp and Plovert in the process.

Massie just smiled, Dylan held this type of innocence that you just had to love. She was so light on her feet and she was always glowing. The only thing Massie didn't like about Dylan was that she thought she needed to lose weight. Both Dylan and Massie weighed 90 pounds and were in 8th grade! Now if that was fat, Massie seriously needed to get to the gym more often.

"Now what is a lovely lady like yourself doing here all alone?"

Massie giggled and turned around to come face to face with a breathtaking Derrick Harrington.

Derrick's hair fell into his eyes perfectly, it shined underneath the glow of the lanterns. His long eyelashes brushed up against the ends of his hair causing his deep brown eyes to pull Massie into a trance. He was wearing faded jeans and a blue button down shirt, but the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. To sum it all up, he looked hot beyond belief.

"I should ask you the same Mr. Harrington" Massie batted her eyelashes.

Derrick stepped back in appall, "I'm a lovely lady?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Your Mom never told you? Wow and I thought you knew! My bad!" Massie joked while skipping off towards the trees. Derrick just laughed and ran after her.

He grabbed her by the waist and swung her around playfully to face him. "Now I can't let you go without saying hello" He then leaned in to capture Massie's lips in a short, sweet kiss.

The two broke apart and Massie opened her eyes to a smiling Derrick, "Hi" he whispered.

"Hi" she whispered back, a small smile beginning to form on her delicate face.

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!?" Plovert came running by drenched in chocolate syrup with Dylan following him holding whip cream up in the air, "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET PLOVERT!" she screamed.

This party should be fun…

* * *

**Hmmmmm?? REVIEW!! PLEASE!! lol wow cause I'm totally nawt shouting there! ahaa sorry. but anyways my lovely readers...pleeeaaaaseeee review. If you couldn't tell...I'm a TAD hyper right now! I just had to ice pops...yummm! The sugary goodness! ahahaa okayy I'm so totally shutting up now. But, please review! I haven't gotten a lot of them lately for any of my stories :(**

**Infinite x and o's  
xxEmilyKearsexx**


	10. Cam Fisher

Skye Hamilton's Beach House  
Backyard  
8:55 PM

_Splash_

Massie couldn't help, but burst out laughing at the sight of a red faced, outraged, wet Dylan. Plovert had thrown her into the pool against her own will and ran into the house, not wanting to deal with the soon to be pissed off Dylan. Dylan swam over to the stairs and slowly got out of the pool. She walked over towards Massie with squinted eyes and her clothes clinging to her body.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?" Dylan growled.

"Easy…like this" Massie continued laughing until she felt a liquid start to drip down her back. Dylan had thrown a cup of sprite at her.

Massie gasped and a crowd soon formed around the two girls. "CAT FIGHT!" Kemp cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

Massie turned to Kemp with fire burning in her eyes. "Meow" he whispered while pretending to claw at something. Dylan just rolled her eyes and waited for Massie's next move.

Massie slowly walked over to Dylan, glared at her until a smile broke out on her face. Dylan immediately wrapped her arms around Massie's shoulders and brought her into a hug. "Nice aim" Massie joked.

The crowd that had formed around the two quickly died down seeing as there would be no cat fight. Kemp was devastated.

"Hey how do you think Leesh's date is going with Hotz?" Dylan whispered into Massie's left ear. Her good side, as Alicia would like to tell her.

"Hopefully, it's dry" Massie burst out laughing and sprinted inside.

"IT'S ON!" Dylan screamed after her, all Dylan could hear for a response was a muffled, "BRING IT!"

**Meanwhile…**

Local Park  
8:55 PM

"Thanks Josh. The sandwiches were great" Alicia smiled while standing up from the blanket, Josh had set down on the grass and brushed imaginary dirt from her skirt.

"Anything for you" he smiled brightly.

Alicia couldn't figure Josh out. He had been extremely confusing lately. One minute he was worshipping at Massie's feet and the next he was asking her on a date. What was with that?

Josh walked over towards the see saw and Alicia followed. He took a seat on one end and she took the seat across from him. Josh pushed off the ground.

Up and down they went.

"Why'd you want to come to the park tonight?" Alicia asked, never taking her eyes off of him. "I wanted to spend time with you" Josh smiled back, showing off his pearly white teeth. Alicia couldn't tell if Josh really meant what he said, but all she knew was that his image was captivating and all she wanted to do was look at him.

Skye Hamilton's Beach House  
Backyard  
9:12 PM

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Derrick's eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

Massie wobbled towards him. Chocolate syrup and whip cream was splattered across her dress, and a few cherries were stuck in her hair.

Massie began to shake her head furiously causing sprinkles to trickle down her head. "Never, ever ask Dylan to make you an ice cream sundae!"

Derrick had to stifle a laugh, "I'll remember that"

The rest of the night went as suspected. At least for Massie it did. They all danced until their feet were sore. Olivia Ryan was thrown into the pool along with Dylan…again. Plovert had a strange way of flirting. Skye took her spot on top of the bridge for the rest of the night, allowing a few boys to stay with her and the DSL Daters, seeing as they wouldn't leave even if she ordered them to anyways. Talk about stalkerish.

"CLAIRE!" Massie called. Claire looked up from her spot under the tree and waved, signaling Massie to come join her. Massie skipped over and sat down next to her friend.

"How's it going guys?" Massie smiled sweetly.

"5 letter word for amazing!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Super?" Claire asked. "Eh, that works too" Kristen shrugged. The girls giggled, but Massie turned her attention to the boy next to them. "Hey I'm –" he started.

"CAM!" Massie squealed, leaping over towards him and pulling him into a hug. "Uh yeah" he said, shocked.

"How do you know me?" he asked, still confused and shocked.

"The question is: how do you _not_ know you? You're Cam _Fisher_!" Massie was so happy right now.

"Yeah I am!" he rolled his eyes.

"No you don't get it…you're Cam Fisher"

"Yeah…_I know_!"

"You're _the_ Cam Fish-"

He cut her off, "I think I know my own name!" he joked.

Massie blushed, out of embarrassment, "Sorry"

"What's the big deal?" Kristen shrugged.

Massie rolled her eyes, "Well Harris…"

Cam heard enough already, "You have a crazy crush on my brother too?"

"No! Of course nawt!" Massie giggled, "Harris _said_ that you have an amazing music collection, absolutely love candy and that you are incredible at soccer! He talked so highly of you that I just can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" Massie gushed.

"What can I say…I'm Cam Fisher" Cam smirked.

"WE KNOW!" Kristen and Claire exclaimed in unison

* * *

**Sorry for the wait.  
Hope you guys liked this chapter! :) Review. Review. Review!!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	11. It Just Smells Better

Rivera's Residence  
10:00 PM

Alicia sighed as she walked through the front doors of her house. Before she could even get the words "Hi Mom!" out, she was tackled to the ground by Massie and Dylan. "WHOA!" Alicia exclaimed once she hit the floor.

Both Massie and Dylan were cracking up and wouldn't stop. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! How much sugar did you guys have tonight?" Alicia asked frantically.

"Pff…not much" Massie managed to squeeze out before cracking up again. "Ok. Alright" Dylan said in between laughs, "A LOT!" she emphazied the two words.

Alicia had to drag the two up the stairs while trying to make sure they didn't fall down.

They finally made it upstairs within 5 minutes. Half way up, Dylan complained on having to use the bathroom. Alicia told her there was one upstairs, but noooo Dylan just _had_ to use the downstairs one cause the soap smelled better!

"So how was your _daaaaattteeee_?" Dylan exclaimed while flopping down onto Alicia's bed.

"It was uh cool, but I don't really wanna talk about it! I wanna know what happened at the party!" Alicia exclaimed, while sitting criss cross applesauce next to Dylan on the bed. Massie went into full on details about the night. What everyone was wearing, what everyone was talking about, how Cam Fisher was there, and even how the water smelled.

You see, when these two girls were given candy…it was like giving a recovering alcoholic a six pack of beer. Dangerous.

In the middle of Massie's rant, Dylan shot up from the bed, ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door.

There was an awkward silence for about 30 seconds before they heard Dylan scream "MAN MASSIE! WHAT WAS IN THAT SUNDAE!?"

* * *

Duke Academy  
Dylan & Massie's Lockers  
7:55 AM

"My Mom banned candy from the house" Dylan grumbled while plucking her Spanish binder from her locker.

Massie just rolled her eyes, "You think that's bad? My Mom said that candy was out of the question from now on"

Massie and Dylan sighed, "Moms" they said in unison.

"Good morning!" Kristen smiled while walking towards the two girls.

Massie smiled back while Dylan just looked around the hallway as if she was talking to someone else. She finally stopped looking around and met Kristen's gaze. "Are you talking to me?" Dylan asked while pointing her index finger towards herself.

"Mhmm. You're right in front of me aren't you?" Kristen joked.

"Oh…well then…good morning to you too?" Dylan questioned more than stated.

Kristen just giggled before walking off to gym class.

"What's with the sudden change?" Dylan asked.

Massie scrunched her nose up, just like she always did when she was confused, "I have no idea"

* * *

Social Studies  
2:45 PM

"Olivia Ryan. You're up." Mrs. Anderson stated.

Olivia rose from her seat and walked towards the front of the class. She cleared her throat before beginning her side of the debate.

"So, like I think this whole global warming thing really needs to stop. I mean, like think about our grandchildren! How would you like it if you were born into a world where polar bears didn't exist!? I wouldn't like it! They're just too cute and fuzzy to get rid of! It's not right! It's just not right! And don't even get me started on, clothing. People these days are trying to like "go green" and wear peace signs on their shirts and with sayings like "save the planet". Well if you like want to save the planet or something, then stop wasting your money on clothes and give it to the polar bears!" Olivia finished while throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effect.

The room was silent.

"Uh thank you Olivia. You may take your seat now."

Olivia took a deep breath and strutted towards her seat, tripping over her heel at one point but catching herself before she could fall.

"Uh, did Olivia Ryan just say something that actually … made sense?" Massie whispered to Alicia in front of her.

Alicia was speechless, "I-I think so..!"

* * *

**I know this is short. Sorry! Please review!**

**Infinite x's and o's  
****xxEmilyKearsexx**


	12. Everyone Needs a Sick Day

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just haven't really been feeling that into this story anymore. But still, I thought I owed it to you to write another chapter. So...here you go :)**

* * *

Block's Residence  
Massie's Bedroom  
7:15 AM

Massie woke up that morning to a headache and temperature. According to Inez she had to "Stay in bed. Don't move. Don't breathe near me. It could be contagious!" She's a quite lovely woman, isn't she? Massie rolled over in bed, groaning. Today there was a pep rally and she really wanted to go. Alicia, Dylan and she were all going to wear their school colors and sit with the boys. She even got Claire to do it with them! Why did she have to get sick today?

"Calling all sick people!" she heard someone shout from her doorway. "Shut up!" she practically whispered, the shouting was not helping at all. Dylan giggled while stepping into Massie's room. She made her way to her bed and then climbed right in next to Massie. "D-Dylan?" Massie questioned, while squinting her eyes trying to see if it _really_ was her.

"The one and only" Dylan replied cockily. "What are you doing here?" Massie asked while trying to sit up.

"Well…" Dylan sighed, "I told my Mom that I wasn't feeling well and she let me stay home. Once I heard her pull out of the driveway I rode my bike right over!"

"But, how'd you find out I was sick?" Massie asked.

"You told Alicia didn't you? I mean if you told her, I was bound to find out…along with the rest of the world!"

Massie sighed, "True story."

At that exact moment Massie's phone began to vibrate frantically, telling her she had a call. She flipped open her cell phone, not bothering to see who it was.

"Hey Leesh" she answered with a scraggly voice.

"I hate you" Alicia sniffled, "Why?" Massie asked hurt.

"You got me sick and now I have to stay home all alone and-"

"Alicia, my parents aren't home" Massie rolled her eyes.

"Oh!" Alicia exclaimed, "In that case, I'm at your front door. Come let me in"

_Click_

She hung up and Dylan ran down the long staircase to open the door. "What up A Money?" Dylan greeted.

"Nothing much D-Man" Alicia smiled back, "where's the patient?"

"Up in her bedroom, being all sick and nasty" Dylan replied as the two girls climbed the staircase and walked down the long hallway towards Massie's room.

"Morning sunshine" Alicia smiled.

Massie grumbled something that neither girl was able to make out.

"Ok, so I brought Advil, Gatorade, piles of 'Seventeen' magazine, first season of 'Gossip Girl', 10 different shades of purple nail polish and your favorite pillow that you left at my house last weekend." Alicia stated as she poured out all the contents of her Ralph Lauren bag.

"And…" Dylan added, "I've got the wash cloths to cool you off, sweatshirts for when you get too cold and of course...your specialized UGG slippers you got imported from Australia last weekend" Dylan smiled.

Massie snuggled deeper into her blankets, "thanks guys" she smiled. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. Soon her breathing became even and it was obvious she was sleeping.

"So do we raid her pantry now… or later?" Dylan asked.

Alicia pretended to think for a moment, "Now" she nodded quickly and the two girls ran for the kitchen.

* * *

Massie's eyes fluttered open and the voice of Serena Vander Woodson rang through her ear drums. "I swear if that girl doesn't kiss Dan now…I might die!" Alicia exclaimed. Massie began to sit up, but found that if she did her headache just became worse. "A little help?" she managed to squeak out.

Alicia and Dylan turned around from their seat on the edge of the bed. Dylan tossed her Fritos to the side and crawled over to Massie and helped her up. "Feeling any better?" Alicia asked, while inserting a gummy worm into her mouth. She felt like being a little gutsy today and eat some calories.

"I guess" Massie sighed, putting her hand to her forehead. Dylan grabbed the thermometer and placed it in Massie's mouth. 20 seconds later, she pulled it out.

"99.5" Dylan read, "Yay! You're almost better"

Massie rolled her eyes, "I don't feel any better"

Alicia smiled sympathetically, "You will soon. Ooh I know, how about we watch 'The Notebook' that _always_ helps!"

Massie wrapped her Egyptian cotton blankets around her body and shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, why not?"

Alicia ran over to Massie's DVD wall and started searching. Yup, Massie owned so many DVD's that she had a wall dedicated to them. Alicia ran her finger across the DVD's in search for the right one. "Breakfast Club, Breakfast at Tiffany's …" she read off.

Dylan rolled her eyes, "Leesh. It's obviously gonna be in the N's not the B's"

Alicia blushed, "I knew that…" she then bent down to the N's and screamed, "I found it!"

Massie groaned from the sudden shouting, "Sorry" Alicia whispered.

Alicia inserted the DVD into the DVD player and went to the main menu, pressing play.

* * *

"Summer romances begin for all kinds of reasons, but when all is said and done, they have one thing in common. They're shooting stars, a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, fleeting glimpse of eternity, and in a flash they're gone." The older Noah in the movie narrated.

Dylan, Alicia and Massie were by now bawling their eyes out, "It's so true!" Dylan exclaimed.

Inez walked into the room, "Ms. Block…you have a visitor"


End file.
